


It Started with Cheesecake

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Doctor Doctor [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing to wish for; all he desired was right before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> This another story in the New England universe, which grows by leaps and bounds daily. I write many of my rare pairs there.

Tom did the music from _Jaws_ , starting off slow as he made his way from the bottom of the bed. He started to speed the music up as he sped up. Grabbing Elizabeth in his arms, he sucked and nibbled all over neck while she laughed.

“Mmm, mmm, you are so good.” He mumbled into her skin. “Mmm, Lids.”

“Tom!” She couldn’t stop laughing. “Oh God.”

He groaned and growled into her skin while Elizabeth ran her fingers through his salt and pepper hair. She moaned when he pulled her closer.

“It’s your birthday,” She whispered in his ear, running her tongue across the S curve of it. “Aren't you supposed to be getting the special attention, Doctor?”

Tom reluctantly pulled away from her. He caressed her face.

“You don’t think that satisfying you is special?” He countered with her question with his.

“Well…”

“Hmm?” Tom’s voice was muffled as he began to kiss her neck, throat, and collarbone. She tasted so good…she smelled so good. Elizabeth always wore Chanel No. 5 in the evenings; she had since her late teens. It made her feel womanly.

She actually admitted that to Tom and he adored her for it. Her skin was heavenly to him; he couldn’t get enough. There were a few daytime scents she enjoyed but nighttime was always about Chanel. Lying in bed wearing purple satin and silk as delicate as her skin, the doctor was in heaven.

“But I want to do something for you.” She whispered.

Tom stopped. He focused on Elizabeth for a few minutes, burning in the fiery desire of her dark brown eyes. He remembered his father telling him once that there were times he would look at Tom’s mother and see the alluring girl he fell in love with so many years before. It wasn’t like that with Elizabeth.

Tom had no doubt she’d been an alluring girl. He’d seen her in photos as young as 16 riding horses and traveling through Europe. But lying there with him right now, at 59, she was absolutely beautiful. He didn’t have to imagine her young or “younger” to be turned on…Tom was on fire.

“You want to do something for me?” He asked, kissing her.

“Well today is your birthday, isn’t it?” Elizabeth asked.

“Mmm,” Tom nodded. “And it has been quite an amazing day.”

It had been an amazing three day weekend actually. Tom took some much-needed time off from the hospital and spent all of it with Elizabeth. They shopped, talked, cooked, and cuddled. It was wonderfully domestic. Though they didn’t say it to each other, it was quite a nice feeling neither had experienced in too long to recall.

Tonight they dressed up for a dinner reservation at Mimosa in Manchester. Tom wasn’t used to all the attention being on him. It was a little uncomfortable but Elizabeth was having such a good time that he just flipped it. He knew his indulgence indulged her so he was able to let go. After an amazing dinner and almost an entire bottle of wine, the couple ordered strawberry cheesecake for dessert. Tom’s arrived with a candle in it.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Tom, happy birthday to you.” Elizabeth sang. “Make a wish, love.”

There was nothing to wish for; all he desired was right before him. Tom thought about that as Elizabeth told him to lie back on the pillows. He couldn’t help but smile when she stripped him of his pajama pants. She grinned as she threw them on the floor.

“You're a beautiful man.” Elizabeth said.

“I have to keep up with my favorite girl.” Tom replied. “She's a knockout. I don’t want some other guy thinking she's available.”

“Oh, never that.” She shook her head as her hands caressed his thighs. “Tell me what you want Tom; anything you want.”

“I just want you…I've always wanted you.”

He meant what he said, he’d always wanted her. Still Tom honestly didn’t expect her to bend over his lap and take him deep into her throat. He threw his head back, closed his eyes, and called out to God. Didn’t a man always want to chat with his maker when a woman did this? Tom had been married for eight years when he was in his 30s and 40s but his wife didn’t care much for this activity. She didn’t even want him going down on her. The woman had no idea what she was missing.

“Elizabeth, oh God, ohhh,” He grabbed a fistful of her thick, raven hair. He wanted to see her; wanted to watch her suck him off.

Elizabeth remembered when she was 17 and her mother sat her down to talk with her about sex. She expected quite an agonizing experience but was in for a shock. _Learn to pleasure every aspect of a man_ , Constance Webber told her, _and you will rule the world my darling_. It was her mother who bought her a copy of _The Joy of Sex_ when she was married in 1972 and told her to learn it. Elizabeth Webber, soon to be Prentiss, excelled at everything she ever endeavored. That would include sex.

She felt Tom shudder when her teeth gently scrapped his long shaft. Elizabeth followed that with her tongue. He gripped her tighter as she teased his head with her lips before swallowing him again. It was always better when she could make the feelings last, for both Elizabeth and her lover. Not that there were many men who were privy to what her ex-husband Gregory called her “mastery”. This would be Tom’s first experience and they had been lovers for a few months. She always knew when a man was ready or deserving…tonight was the doctor’s time.

He was close; it was time to help him along. As Elizabeth’s fingers teased his rim she was surprised he didn’t tense. Most men immediately tensed at contact in that way. The thought that Tom might not be a novice…she didn’t know whether to be concerned or to giggle.

His moans grew louder as her fingers played. He cried out her name repeatedly as her finger slipped in, went deep, deeper, and stroked his prostate. The sound that came from Tom’s throat was probably mezzo-soprano or at least a high alto. He came in a rush, sobbing, and trembled for a few moments after she swallowed every drop.

Tom was a little surprised when Elizabeth kissed him. He accepted her kiss, relished it, and found that the taste of his own desire was as much of a turn on as the taste of hers.

“Sweet Lord,” He mumbled. “Oh sweet Lord.”

“Happy birthday.” She kissed him again.

“I'm starting to think 50 might not be so bad after all.”

“I've been there, done that darling…it’s going to be fantastic.”

Elizabeth was stroking him back to life. She knew she had to be patient. Tom was usually ready, willing, and able for a round two but you couldn’t subject a man to that kind of delicious torture and want him back up and running in five minutes. She could wait; she didn’t mind at all.

“Should I even ask…?” Tom couldn’t finish the sentence.

“You must never ask a woman her age, dress size, or where she perfected the art of the blow job.”

“Lids!” He laughed, covering her mouth.

“What? Blow job, yes I said it…that’s what it was.” Elizabeth laughed too.

“I know but, and it’s so sexy when you say it but…”

“Blow job, blow job, blow job.”

They laughed, kissing and rolling on the mattress. Tom was quick to get her out of her panties. There wasn’t a lot of preface; he slipped inside of her. He knew he didn’t have a lot left in him. The woman wore him out in the best way but he would do his best to give her something as amazing as she gave him. Reciprocity had never been such an adventure.

“Mmm, Tom, ohhh…”

Tom slid his hand between her thighs and stroked. She was hot, she was already close. It amazed him how much turning him on had turned her on. Elizabeth had always been a happy and willing lover, from their first encounter, but this was something different.

“Tell me how good it feels, Lids.” He mumbled as he kissed her.

“Oh, so good; don’t stop.”

He wasn’t going to stop. He knew there wasn’t much time but Elizabeth would fall with him no matter what. Tom loved the sounds she made when she was coming. He loved when she whimpered; when her perfectly manicured nails dug into his back, his hips, or his ass. He loved the way she arched her back and bit her lip.

He loved her eyes rolling back in her head. The way she quivered always made him do the same. And they fell together, crying out in the dark room and holding tight to each other until the waves stopped churning. Elizabeth felt dizzy and disoriented; she loved that feeling.

She would never scare Tom and tell him how long it had been since she’d been with a man. But lying there, beneath him, feeling him deep inside of her…it felt like he was the only man. What a scary, exhilarating feeling. She sighed and stroked his back.

“I need to excuse myself.” She whispered, hardly wanting to move.

Tom nodded. He didn’t want to separate from her either but he did. Elizabeth slipped out of bed, grabbing his dress shirt from the chair by her bed and covering her nakedness with it. While she was in the bathroom, Tom pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. He was trying not to be the typical man and fall straight to sleep. She needed to hurry back so he could hold onto her.

“Do you mind if this goes?” Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom holding her purple bra.

“You're a brilliant woman but it’s a little silly to ask a man if he minds you undressing, love. I hope you didn’t intend to come back to bed in that shirt.”

“I like the shirt, Tom.”

“Me too, love, on the floor. Come back to me naked.”

Elizabeth smiled and he thought she might be blushing. Tom saw her blush a few times since they got together. Every time it made his heart soar. This woman had experienced so much more in life than your average person; his words making her blush was a big boon. She slowly unbuttoned the shirt and slid it off her shoulders. They never took their eyes off each other.

“You are the most beautiful woman.” He said.

“Surely not.” She replied.

“Oh yes you are. C’mere love.”

Tom held out his hand and Elizabeth came to him. She slipped back into bed; they spooned under the covers. She was so safe and warm in his arms. A part of her didn’t want to get comfortable with this and another part of her couldn’t help it. Tom was all she wanted. She didn’t think this would ever happen for her again, who would a year from their sixth decade on Earth.

“I don’t think I could’ve asked for a better birthday.” Tom said, kissing her shoulder before gently biting it.

“I think it was the cheesecake.”

“Well you know I have a weakness for cheesecake.”

“I do.” Elizabeth nodded.

“I'm just glad I got to spend it with you, Lids. I really love being with you and I'm so excited because Jeff is coming after Christmas and its been a while since I've seen him. This will be a nice way to end the year.”

Jeffrey was Tom’s 15 year old son from his first marriage. He lived with his mother in New York, where she worked at New York Presbyterian Hospital. Father and son weren't that far apart but with Tom’s crazy hospital schedule and Jeffrey just being a teenager they spent less and less time together this year. Tom wanted to change that in the year to come. He wasn’t sure how he was going to introduce Elizabeth into that relationship.

She was a little uncomfortable around children but Jeff was a teenager now. They would work it out…she knew about his son and she was still with him. Surely she anticipated the time would come to get acquainted with Jeff. They had only been a couple for three months. Tom wouldn’t put too much pressure on right now.

“I want you to be happy.” She said, not quite sure what the words meant when they came out of her mouth.

“I am happy, Lids. You make me happy.”

She smiled. Elizabeth worried she and Jeff might not get along. She would never ask Tom to choose her over his son; she knew how much he loved the boy. She also knew that she sacrificed her relationship with her own child for God knows what now and she would never ask someone else to do the same. Especially not someone she cared for as much as him.

She wanted all of this to work out…she and Tom, Tom and Jeff, she and Jeff, and of course she and Emily. So Elizabeth prayed, something she didn’t do with any regularity. She prayed that if it was meant to be it would be. She prayed for strength to do what was needed to keep her happiness. Then she did the sign of the cross, cuddled closer to Tom, and slept in his arms.

***


End file.
